French-Spanish War
Rise of the Privateer "Seeking fame and fortune, one such pirate swore his allegiance to the Spanish flag. Ye too can turn to Privateering, but you'll need a stout crew. Here be a journal entry made by a Privateer flying the Spanish flag during the midst of battle, now witness firsthand what this Privateer hath faced : …the Frigate flyin' the French colors was well-armed and rained down fire and brimstone on me hearty crew from the opening volley! The hull of our galleon, The Prowler, was damaged in two places but we managed to stay afloat. After dousing two fires we rejoined the fray and returned the French Frigate a favor by pounding him with our cannons. Joining us under the Spanish colors were two well-armed Sloops with swivel cannons fore and aft. The French had nothing but the single Frigate, which should have been easy prey -- but their Captain was a devilishly good sailor. Slicing through the waters at a good clip, we passed and pounded each other with broadsides. There was only a bit 'o damage to me ship but we splintered the Frigate's hull and the Sloops took out her headsails. Once we got back up to full speed, we circled back around. I ordered me cannoneers to load up a chain shot to take down her main mast. Alas, the fates wouldn't have it. The French Frigate maneuvered to the other side, so's our cannons couldn't reach the canvas. We blasted 'em with a chain shot, which bounced off the thick hull like stinkin' pebbles. I heard the French Captain laugh like a hyena, as our compadres in the Sloops peppered their waterline at the rear. At last, the wretch was now crippled. Coming about for the final blow, we picked up speed and loaded for another broadside volley, as the French Frigate started listing badly to one side. With her hull exposed almost to the keel, we practically sideswiped the scallywag and blew 'em apart! His crew abandoned ship like a bunch of bilge rats. I sent me dinghy to give chase but the scared swine scampered onto their island and vanished into the thick underbrush. We returned to Isla De La Avaricia to celebrate our victory and make repairs. I expect a handsome reward from Captain Avaricia, if he's in a generous mood… and sober. All in all, t'was a profitable first day as a Spanish Privateer. " The War "Two middling Pirates by the name of Garcia de Avaricia and Pierre le Porc are self-proclaimed 'Lords' of two small islands in the backwaters of the Caribbean. Each recruit passing sailors, mercenaries, and Pirates as Privateers to guard the waters around their islands and to expand their territories. They issue "letters of marque" (of dubious value) which in turn grant permission for Pirates to fly their flags and sink "enemy" ships with impunity. They promise untold riches, fame and political influence to those who volunteer their services, but these rewards have yet to be granted. '' ''The Spanish Pirate Garcia can be found mainly in taverns around the Island of Isla De La Avaricia, carelessly downing drinks and instigating drunken brawls while attempting to coax Pirates into joining his cause. In sharp contrast, the French Pirate Pierre prefers to remain low key and often hides away on his island of Ile D'Etable De Porc. Despite this, he is still somehow successful in enrolling recruits for the French faction. '' Since their quest for regional control began, these French and Spanish factions under Pierre and Garcia have been at war, incessantly skirmishing on the sea, locked in a stalemate. Little do the recruits know that they are just pawns in a relentless game of chess between the two sides. Pierre and Garcia take little notice of the many lives lost nor the fact that there is a bigger benefactor to their chaos. ''Jolly Roger, the vengeful leader of the undead legion, watches the war between Pierre and Garcia from afar, attracted to the carnage between the two factions. He takes advantage of this opportunity to replenish his undead ranks by raising fallen Pirates and enlisting them for his own sinister purposes. Large masses of undead skeletons clad in tattered French and Spanish clothing ceaselessly rise from sunken ships to solely follow the commands of Jolly Roger, oblivious to their previous allegiances. While the two factions squabble amongst themselves, Jolly Roger's minions slowly advance into their territories." :Quoted from PiratesOnline.com The undead skeletons on both sides began to appear on Cutthroat Isle, the Spanish burial grounds, and Isla Cangrejos, the area cordoned off to the French. Also invasions continue to happen where for an hour or so the French or Spanish will rule an enemy's island. ''See also : ''Ship PvP and Privateer Category:Pirates Online Lore